Shinya Aoki vs. Jung Bu-Kyung
Jung Bu-Kyung was making his MMA debut, replacing Gesias Cavalcante against the highly touted Shinya Aoki. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Aoki probed with a front kick. They clinched, Jung pulled butterfly guard. Nine thirty left. Jung went for an armbar. It was relatively tight. Aoki was defending. Nine fifteen. Aoki was slowly stepping over. Nine minutes. He rolled out bck to guard. He dropped back for a heelhook. He went for an Achilles lock instead. There he goes. Eight thirty-five. Jung was defending. Aoki was torquing it now. Aoki stood over him letting it go. Eight fifteen. He dropped back for it again. He stood over Jung. He landed a right and another. Another. Eight minutes. A nice right hand and another and another. Another. Another and another. Seven thirty-five. Seven fifteen. He came down to the butterflies. He stood. He landed another right. Seven minutes. He missed three or four more rights. He dropped back for another leglock. Six thrirty-five. Aoki kicked the face. He stood and landed a right downwards. Jung closed the guard. Six fifteen. The referee moved them to the center. The ref was adjusting Jung's glove. Aoki looked impatient. They continued. Aoki landed five big right hammerfists. Jung was blocking more. Aoki was passing. Six minutes. He dropped back for another leglock. He kicked the face. He landed another right. Jung closed the guard. He went for another armbar. He had it nearly. He was on top in side control sitting on top looking to pull the arm out with five thirty. He was really trying for it. Five fifteen. Aoki was in big trouble. Jung hammerfisted the body and went back to trying to pull the arm out. Five minutes. Four thirty-five. Jung nearly had it out. He hammerfisted the body some more. Four fifteen. He nearly had it. Aoki turned out and stood. The crowd cheered. Four minutes. Jung wouldn't let him pass, he closed the guard. Aoki landed some blocked hammerfists. Three thirty-five. Aoki dropped back again. Three fifteen. Jung dropped back as well and stood. He let Aoki up. Three minutes left now. The doctor was checking Jung's right eye for some reason. They continued. Aoki landed a body kick. Jung landed a straight right. They scrambled. Aoki went for another leglock. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Jung stood out over Aoki. He let him up. Two minutes. Aoki landed a counter left hook and a blocked flying knee. Jung got a takedown to guard. Aoki turned on top with one forty to the butterflies. Jung closed the guard. One fifteen. One minute. Aoki landed some left hands and hammerfists. Thirty-five. Aoki was warned to get his fingers out of the gloves. Fifteen. They're taking a rest. The first round ended. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Aoki got a single to guard. Four minutes. He passed to half-guard He dodged an omoplata. He was in side control now. Three thirty-five. He mounted. Three fifteen. He had a body triangle with the grapevines almost, constricting the legs. Wow. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Aoki landed rights and lefts. One thirty-five. A good right. One fifteen. Four decent lefts in under. Four rights to the back of the head. One minute. Five right hammerfists. Seven more to the back of the head. Another pair there. He had the back with both hooks now. Thirty-five. He elbowed the ribs. He worked for an armbar. Jung turned out eating an upkick and stood out. His nose was bleeding badly. Fifteen. The second round ended. Aoki had the unanimous decision.